onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Finamore
| affiliation = Spade Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Unknown }} Finamore is a member of the Spade Pirates. Appearance Finamore is a short, fair-skinned man with small round eyes, a small nose, and thick lips. He wears a gray turban and scarf, a patterned top, and a light-colored skirt. He also does not wear shoes. In his concept art, he has a more chibi-like appearance with a considerably smaller torso and thinner limbs. Personality Finamore cares greatly about his captain, Portgas D. Ace, since he was willing to defend him from Edward Newgate. Finamore can also be somewhat disrespectful, laughing at Deuce's adventure diary despite the fact that it his main aspiration of their travels. Relationships Portgas D. Ace Like the rest of the Spade Pirates, Finamore cares greatly for his captain, defending him from a Yonko. However, Finamore was not seen during the Battle of Marineford. Masked Deuce Most of the Spade Pirates' crew members (excluding Skull, Mihar, and Kotatsu) read and laughed at Deuce's poor writing in his adventure diary. Because of this, their names were excluded from the diary. Abilities and Powers Finamore's abilities are unknown, but he and his crew were easily defeated by Newgate. Weapons Finamore fights with a polearm that resembles a guandao. It is unknown how proficient he is with using it. History Making their Mark Finamore joined the Spade Pirates and traveled with Ace as he made a name for himself. He helped fight off a group of bounty hunters, and, when Isuka infiltrated the crew's ship, he surrounded the Marine Ensign alongside his crewmates. However, she easily fended them off. After the confrontation, the crew reached Sabaody Archipelago. While they waited for their ship to be coated, Finamore and his crewmates explored the island and secretly read Deuce's adventure diary. They laughed at his poor writing skills, leading Deuce to exclude their names from the diary. At one point, the Spade Pirates were shipwrecked in Wano Country. The people from Amigasa Village were starving to death, so they tied the entire crew and stole all their food. The crew watched the villagers finish their meal and then broke out. Instead of attacking, Ace asked the villagers where he could get them dessert. They stayed in Amigasa Village for a few weeks and became good friends with Tama. Encountering Whitebeard After Ace and Jinbe tied, Finamore and the other Spade Pirates defended their captain against Edward Newgate and were easily defeated. They were then taken into the Whitebeard Pirates like their captain. Finamore has not been seen since his joining. Major Battles *Spade Pirates vs. Bounty hunters *Spade Pirates vs. Isuka *Spade Pirates vs. Edward Newgate Anime and Manga Differences In One Piece Magazine Vol.2, Finamore's concept art shows that he fights with a polearm. However, Finamore is shown with two katanas on his back in the anime. Also, the anime changes his outfit considerably, replacing his patterned top with a striped undershirt and a blue overcoat. References Site Navigation ca:Pinnacle ru:Пиннакл es:Pinnacle fr:Pinnacle it:Finamore Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Spade Pirates Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Polearm Wielders